A coeur ouvert
by Soma Kibi
Summary: Yuya Shiina, 16 ans rêve de devenir actrice. A la fête de son lycée elle rencontre un producteur qui lui propose un rôle dans son nouveau film. Dès ce moment, elle voit sa vie basculer...Se passe dans le présent. KYO/YUYA; AKIRA/TOKITO et peut-être d'autr
1. Prologue

**_TITRE: _**KYO-PRODUCTION

**_GENRE: _**Romance, suspense, un peu d'humour...Mini crossover avec Fruits Basket par moment.

**_DISCLAIMER: _**Les peronnages de Samurai Deeper Kyo et de Fruits Basket ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent dessus.

**_NOTE: _**Ceci est ma 3ème fic sur Samurai Deeper Kyo. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Bonne lecture. Dans ce chapitre j'ai integré des personnage du monde de Fruits Basket.

CHAPITRE 1 : Prologue

Yuya Shiina est une adolescente de 16 ans comme les autres. Elle vit dans un petit appartement de Tokyo avec son frère aîné Nozomu. Ils vivent seuls depuis que leurs parents se sont tués dans un accident, deux ans plus tôt. Elle a tout de l'adolescente banale : elle va au lycée, elle est assez bonne élève et adore sortir avec ses amis le soir. Elle est membre de l'association théâtrale de son lycée et en est la vice-présidente. Enfin, elle mène une vie paisible en somme. Mais derrière tous ces aspects, la jeune fille a un rêve caché : elle souhaite plus que tout devenir une grande actrice. Pour cela elle prend des cours de théâtre en dehors du lycée et aussi dans son enceinte. Son frère l'aide du mieux qu'il peut. Ainsi, ce soir de juin alors que la fin de l'année est proche, elle est dans son établissement en train de répéter la pièce qui sera interprétée dans une semaine pour fêter la fin de l'année. Toute l'association était rassemblée pour les ultimes répétitions d'une pièce bien connue : L'avare de Molière, auteur français. Yuya y interprétait Elise, fille d'Harpagon, le personnage principal. Elle était en ce moment en train de répéter la scène où Elise a une conversation avec son frère Cléante au sujet de leur avare de père. Elle était très douée et n'avait aucun trou de mémoire. Ce qui n'était malheureusement pas le cas de Hiro, interprète de Cléante qui ne parvenait pas à se rappeler du nom de la femme dont il était censé être amoureux ni de la moitié de ses répliques d'ailleurs. Cette inattention commençait sérieusement à agacer Hatori, qui s'était gentiment dévoué pour les faire répéter et était même à l'origine de la pièce.

« Non, non, non et non !! Hiro ca ne va pas du tout !! Ce n'est pas une fourchette mais une cassette que tu as volé à ton père !! Une cassette !! Fais un effort !! »

« J'en ai marre !! Vas-y-toi !! T'as qu'as le faire !! Moi ça me gonfle ! Et pourquoi je lui pique une cassette d'abord hein ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne lui pique pas plutôt une montre en or ? C'est débile ! Qu'est ce qu'on en a à faire de sa cassette ? »S'énerva Hiro

« Si tu n'es pas content va te plaindre à l'auteur !! Mais ça m'étonnerai qu'il t'entende vu qu'il est mort depuis plus de 400 ans ! »

« Allons du calme !! On va réessayer encore une fois d'accord ? S'il te plaît Hiro même si ça ne te plaît pas fais un effort ! Pense que c'est la fin de l'année et que les adultes veulent un beau spectacle. D'accord ? »Intervint Yuya

Hiro grommela mais finit par acquiescer. La répétition reprit et cette fois ci Hiro ne se trompa pas une seule fois et réussit enfin la prise.

« Tu vois quand tu veux ! Bon, on va passer à la répétition suivante !! Alors Tohru, Momiji et Nao en place !! La scène où Marianne et Valère découvre qu'ils sont frère et sœur !! »

La scène suivante se mit en place et le reste de la répétition se passa sans encombre, hormis lorsque Kyo se trompa de scène ou que Nao fit sa déclaration à Tohru alors que c'est à Yuya qu'il aurait dû la faire. Puis les membres de l'association théâtrale rangèrent la pièce et sortirent boire un verre à l'extérieur.

« On fait de plus en plus de progrès vous ne trouvez pas ? »Demanda Yuya

« Il serait temps, la représentation c'est Samedi prochain !! »Grommela Nao

« Allons Nao !! Sourit un peu !! C'est cool non ? Tu es trop coincé mon vieux !! »S'exclama en riant Kakéru, chargé des changements de décors.

« Non, c'est toi qui ne l'est pas assez Kakéru, c'est différent ! »Dit en riant Yuki, le président de cette association.

Tous les autres éclatèrent de rire pendant que Kakéru pestait contre « Yun-Yun qui n'avait aucun respect pour son cher collaborateur ». Puis après peu à peu la petite bande se sépara, chacun rentrant chez lui. Bientôt il ne resta que Yuya, Tohru, Yuki et Kakéru, surnommé les «4 inséparables ».

« Je sens que ça va être super, pas vous ? »

« Si, si Hiro et Nao font des efforts il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. »Remarqua Yuki

« Oui, c'est sûr. »

« Bon, les garçons on va y aller nous. Il faut dormir, c'est la clé pour être en forme !! »Dit joyeusement Yuya

« C'est vrai. Salut les filles !! »Les saluèrent leurs amis.

« Salut. »

Puis Yuya et Tohru partirent. Elles firent un bout de chemin ensemble comme à leur habitude, puis finirent par se séparer. Yuya rentra donc joyeusement chez elle, où l'attendait son grand frère. Puis, le soir venu elle s'endormit en pensant à la représentation que sa « troupe » produirait le samedi qui venait. Elle ne se doutait pas que ce simple spectacle allait changer sa vie.

* * *

Alors ce début?


	2. Une rencontre inattendue

CHAPITRE 2 : Une rencontre inattendue

Nous étions aujourd'hui vendredi. Plus qu'un jour avant le jour J. Bien malgré eux, les adolescents commençaient à être sous tensions et cela se ressentait quand ils travaillaient. Mais leur répétition n'avait jamais été aussi réussie. Et aussi sérieuse, même Kakéru ne trouvait rien à dire. Cela faisait près de 4 heures qu'ils répétaient et ils semblaient enfin au point.

« Bon, cette fois je crois que c'est bon, nous sommes prêts pour demain. Alors reposez vous bien et à demain !! N'oubliez pas, il faut être ici un peu plus tôt. La représentation est à 15 heures alors soyez là pour 13 heures d'accord ? »Leur recommanda Hatori

« Chef oui chef ! »S'exclama Kakéru en se mettant au garde à vous, faisant éclater de rire Yuki, Momiji, Tohru et Yuya et soupirer d'exaspération Nao et Hiro. Puis Hatori s'en alla.

« Une vrai mère poule je vous jure !! »Dit Kakéru une fois qu'Hatori se fut éloigné

« C'est gentil de sa part de s'inquiéter »Fit remarquer Yuya

« Oui c'est vrai. »

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais demain on a une pièce à jouer habillé comme des clowns devant des adultes qui vont en profiter pour se marrer et je suis si impatient que je vais me coucher tôt. Donc je rentre. »Râla Kyo

« Déjà ? Attends, je vais rentrer avec toi, c'est sur mon chemin. Tu viens Yuki ? »Dit Tohru, un peu surprise mais d'accord avec Kyo sur le fait de se coucher tôt

« Je n'ai pas trop le choix, on habite au même endroit avec l'idiot. »Soupira Yuki. En effet lui et Kyo vivait chez leur cousin ensemble.

« C'est qui l'idiot ? »S'emporta le concerné

« Il est si bête qu'il ne se reconnaît même pas tu vois ! »Ironisa Yuki

« Ra la ferme !! »

« Et puis ce sera surement bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi les gens se moquerai »Intervint Momiji dans le but de calmer ses deux cousins et d'éviter une énième bagarre

« Ah non ? Et à ton avis cet idiot de Shiguré va venir et nous applaudir tellement nous auront été brillants ? Ou encore cette anguille lubrique d'Ayamé va venir dans le but de voir notre superbe performance ?? J'ai des doutes. »Ricana Kyo avant de soupirer de désespoir à l'idée que ses deux cousins viennent au spectacle. Ils ne voulaient surtout pas louper ça.

« Oui, mais eux ce sont des exceptions. Ils sont justes totalement stupides. Un peu comme toi en fait. »Précisa Yuki, bien qu'aussi voir plus désespéré que son cousin à la simple pensée que son frère allait venir le voir.

« Grrr tu viens Tohru, on rentre ! »Grogna Kyo avant d'attraper sa petite amie par la main et de commencer à partir

« J'arrive !! A demain tout le monde !! »Salua Tohru en secouant la main tout en suivant maladroitement Kyo qui la tirait par la main

« Ouais, salut vous trois »Lancèrent leurs amis avant qu'ils ne soient trop loin.

« Je crois qu'on devrait y aller aussi. »Finit par dire Yuya

« Tu as raison Yuya. A demain tout le monde ! »Dit Momiji en commençant à s'éloigner jusqu'à être hors de vue

« Salut ! »Lui crièrent Yuya et Kakéru avant de finir par partir à leur tour et par rentrer chez eux après avoir salué Nao et Hiro qui n'eurent d'autre choix que de partir à leur tour.

Ca y'est. Le grand jour était enfin arrivé. On était Samedi, et le moment de se rendre au lycée était proche pour Yuya.

« Yuya tu es prête ? »Demanda Nozomu à sa sœur qui pour l'heure ressemblait à une pile électrique.

« Oui, ça y'est !! Tohru va bientôt arriver, je sors !! A tout à l'heure grand frère ! Tu viens de toute façon, non ? »Lui répondit sa sœur

« Bien sûr que oui !! Je ne louperais ça pour rien au monde ! »S'exclama-t-il

« A tout à l'heure alors !! »Conclut gaiement Yuya avant de sortir.

Elle attendit encore 10 minutes avant que son amie n'arrive et elles se rendirent ensemble au lycée où elles arrivèrent à 12h55. Elles furent accueillies par Yuki et Kakéru, déjà en tenue.

« Salut les filles !! Allez dans la salle des costumes, Machi va vous donner vos costumes ! »

« D'accord ! »

Puis elles s'y rendirent pour rejoindre la demi-sœur de Kakéru qui leur donna deux robes d'époques magnifique. Celle de Yuya était verte avec des reflets bleus et de magnifiques dentelles ornaient les manches. Celle de Tohru était identique sauf qu'elle était rouge avec des reflets violets. Elles les enfilèrent et attendirent ensuite que les autres arrivent ce qui ne tarda pas. Puis ils se rendirent sur scène pour une ultime répétition. Enfin, vers 14h45, la salle commença à se remplir tandis que le stress commençait à se faire sentir du côté des acteurs. Puis du bruit se fit entendre dans la salle, des murmures et des exclamations. Un peut intrigué, Hatori sortit pour essayer de savoir ce qui se passait et revint un peu plus tard, l'air abasourdi.

« Que se passe-t-il Hatori ? »S'enquit Yuki, surpris de voir son cousin si nerveux.

« Eh bien, d'après ce que j'ai compris il y a un producteur dans la salle. »

« Attend quoi ? Un producteur de quoi ? »Demanda aussitôt Kyo

« Un producteur de cinéma. Il est dans la salle, il va assister à la représentation. »

Tous les ados en restèrent sans voix. Un producteur de cinéma dans leur lycée ? Mais que faisait-il ici ? Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage car Haru entra en scène dans son rôle de narrateur et présenta la pièce. C'était à Yuya et Momiji d'entrer pour la première scène, qui était une discussion entre Elise et Valère, les deux amants. La scène se déroula à merveille, les deux adolescents étant parfaitement dans leur rôle. Ils furent chaleureusement applaudis à la fin de leur prestation avant de lasser place au reste du spectacle qui se déroula à merveille, si on oubliait le petit problème de mémoire qui prit Hiro à un moment décisif ou encore quelques soucis techniques comme les lumières s'éteignant d'un coup ou encore un micro qui s'éteint au milieu de la scène, dû à un assoupissement impromptu de Kakéru qui fut d'ailleurs quelque peu réprimandé par Hatori. Les adolescents revinrent saluer à la fin du spectacle et furent très bien applaudis pour leur prestation qui était, il faut l'avouer, de qualité. Une fois de retour en coulisse, Hatori félicité ses acteurs en herbe.

« Bravo, vous avez été super !! Vraiment c'était mieux que ce que je pouvais espérer ! Si on oubli l'abruti des coulisse c'était génial !! »

« Mais euh !! Je me suis déjà excusé !! Ce n'est pas de ma faute, je n'ai pas bu de café ce matin !! Et ma mère n'a pas arrêté de faire des bruits suspects cette nuit avec son fiancé alors ça m'a dérangé ! Vous savez le genre de bruit que l'on fait quand… »

« Ferme-la Kakéru !! Epargne nous les détails, on a compris je cois ! Mais ça ne t'excuse pas !! Pour la peine interdiction de lire des magazines pour adultes pendant une semaine ! »Lui dit calmement Yuki sans tenir compte de la mine horrifié et choquée de son ami à cet instant précis.

« Ah non !! Yun t'as pas le droit de faire ça !! C'est de l'injustice et de l'abus de pouvoir !! »Pleurnicha le pauvre Kakéru abattu à l'idée d'être privé de sa lecture favorite.

«Crétin !! Arrête un peu, ce n'est pas la fin du monde non plus !! »Le réprimanda Yuki, très fatigué du comportement de son meilleur ami.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire avant d'être interrompu par l'intrusion de trois individus qu'ils n'eurent aucun mal à reconnaître.

« Saluuuuut !! Alors comment va mon petit frère que j'aime ?? Pas trop fatigué ?? Mais tout va bien car je suis là !! Je ne te quitterai pas tu as besoin de soutien après une épreuve si éprouvante, après avoir bravé l'angoisse de la scène et la peur des gens. Mais comme toujours tu as été courageux et tu… »

« Ayamé c'est toi qui nous fatigue. »Le coupa Hatori, soudainement trèèèès fatigué

« Oh Hatori !! Comment vas-tu ? Vraiment bien ta pièce, très bien tourné et toute la beauté d'une pièce si touchante retranscrite en une heure et demie pleine d'harmonie et de… »

« Ayamé ? Boucle-la. S'il te plaît. Je suis fatigué et les autres aussi. Alors tais-toi par pitié. »Soupira Hatori, les oreilles en compotes par les quelques paroles de son ami.

Ayamé ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et ne prononça pas un mot de plus. C'était fou comme Hatori arrivait à maîtriser son extravagant ami au grand bonheur des malheureux membres de leur famille.

« Tu étais superbe Yuya !! Très belle pièce en tout cas. Bravo Hatori ! Même si sa manière de la dire était bruyante, je dirais qu'Ayamé n'a pas tort. »Intervint alors Nozomu, le frère de Yuya.

« Oui, c'est vrai ! Bravo. Et la manière dont tu as mis les atouts de ces jeunes en valeur, surtout de ces jeunes filles en fleur est remarquable. »Ajouta Shiguré en souriant d'une manière un peu suspecte.

« Venant de toi, ces paroles sont très inquiétante. »Fit remarquer Kyo, vivement approuvé par Yuki et Hatori

Puis finalement Yuya et Nozomu saluèrent leurs amis de la famille Soma, laissant un pauvre Hatori épuisé par les fabulations de ses deux amis et des ados profondément blasés. Puis, ils s'éloignèrent avec Tohru qu'ils devaient raccompagner chez elle.

« Ayamé ne change pas. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il va nouer des liens avec Yuki. »Dit Yuya en souriant.

« C'est vrai. Mais au moins maintenant ils se parlent. »Ajouta Tohru.

Les deux filles continuèrent leur petite discussion dans le couloir en attendant Nozomu qui avait dû s'en aller rapidement chercher de l'essence avant de les ramener. Elles discutaient tranquillement devant l'entrée lorsqu'elles furent interrompues par un raclement de gorge. Elles se retournèrent vivement pour voir d'où venait ce bruit intrus et restèrent bouche bée. Devant elles se tenait un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, vêtu d'un costume bleu marine avec une cravate d'un bleu océan. Il était assez grand, les cheveux blancs en bataille, les yeux bleus. Cet homme, elles le connaissaient bien. Il ne s'agissait de nul autre que de Fubuki Mibu, l'un des plus grands producteurs de cinéma du moment au Japon. Elles n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Ainsi, c'était vrai. Il avait assisté à la représentation. Jamais elles n'auraient cru que le producteur venu était lui. Elles continuaient de le regarder fixement avec de grands yeux ronds quand il prit enfin la parole.

« Bonjour mesdemoiselles. Je suppose que vous savez qui je suis, donc inutile de me présenter. Je suis venu ici pour vous féliciter personnellement de votre prestation. Vous étiez vraiment superbes. »

« Ah euh…me…merci. »Parvint à articuler Yuya, timidement. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait attendu dans l'enceinte de l'établissement juste pour cela.

« Je suppose que vous vous demandez la raison qui m'a poussé a venir assister à votre spectacle. »

Elles restèrent silencieuses quelques instants, ne sachant que répondre avant que Tohru ne dise :

« Oui, en effet. Ca nous intrigue beaucoup. »

« Bien, je vais vous le dire. En fait je suis en ce moment en train de tourner mon nouveau film dans la ville de Kyoto. Il s'appelle « A cœur ouvert. » Seulement il se trouve que j'ai un petit problème : il me manque le rôle principal de mon film. Cela fait une semaine que tout est prêt pour le tournage mais nous n'avons pas encore trouvé d'actrice pour jouer le rôle principal. Il s'agit d'une jeune adolescente d'environ 16 ans. Alors, ça fait une semaine que je passe dans des représentations théâtrale dans le but de trouver une jeune fille susceptible de m'intéresser. Voilà comment j'ai atterri ici. Et j'avoue ne pas le regretter. »

Elles n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Le grand Fubuki recherchait une actrice ? C'était tellement…irréel !

« Comment ça ? »Demanda Yuya, soudain inquiète.

« Eh bien, au cours de votre pièce vous avez tous été d'un grand talent. Mais je dois dire que votre prestation m'a grandement impressionné mademoiselle… »

« Shiina. Yuya Shiina. »

« Mademoiselle Shiina. Je vous ai trouvé très professionnelle et très concentré. C'est simple, je n'avais pas une adolescente dans un rôle face à moi mais Elise. C'était vraiment impressionnant. C'est pour cela que j'ai une proposition à vous faire. »

Yuya retint son souffle.

« Une proposition ? De quel genre ? »

« Eh bien, que diriez vous de venir passer une audition pour le rôle de mon film ? Vous m'intéresser beaucoup et je pense sincèrement que vous êtes l'actrice que je cherche. »

« Vous êtes sérieux ? »

Yuya n'en revenait pas. N'était-elle pas en train de rêver ? Si c'était le cas, c'était la chance de sa vie. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'évanouir tant sa surprise et sa joie étaient immenses.

« Très sérieux. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Yuya ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il fallait d'abord qu'elle réalise.

« Yuya, tu devrais accepter ! Une proposition comme ça ça ne se présente qu'une seule fois !! »S'exclama Tohru, très excitée.

« Je…je ne sais pas…Il faut que j'en parle à mon frère…Kyoto c'est quand même loin… »

« Kyoto ? »

Elle se retourna et vit que son frère était revenu. Elle se précipita vers lui très excitée par la proposition de Fubuki et lui raconta tout. Son frère la regarda, l'air soudain inquiet et s'approcha du producteur.

« Vous êtes Fubuki c'est ça ? »

« Oui. »

« Je suis Nozomu Shiina le frère de Yuya. Alors comme ça, vous voulez faire passer une audition à ma sœur. »

« Exactement. Elle a un grand talent, et les filles dans son genre sont rares. »

« C'est quoi exactement ce rôle ? »

« Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas en parler. C'est encore secret. Mais rassurez vous, ce n'est rien de dangereux ou de peu conventionnel. Je ne me permettrais pas de faire ce genre de rôle pour des jeunes filles ; »

« J'espère bien oui. »

« Alors ? Tu es d'accord ? S'il te plaît grand frère !! »

« Je ne sais pas Yuya…il y a les études…et Kyoto est assez loin. J'ai mon travail… »

« Si ce n'est que ça, ne vous en faites pas. J'adapte les heures de tournage avec les emplois du temps. Vous savez, dans l'équipe j'ai 3 acteurs qui sont encore au lycée et 1 qui est au collège. Je ne peux pas me permettre de leur faire arrêter l'école. Et puis pour le moment, il ne s'agit que d'une audition. Rien n'est définitif. »

« S'il te plaît Nozomu !! S'il te plaît !! »

Nozomu réfléchit encore quelques minutes. Mais sa sœur semblait vraiment ravie. Il savait que c'était son rêve. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'en empêcher. Il finit par soupirer.

« Bon, j'accepte. Si tu veux vraiment passer cette audition, vas-y. »

Yuya se jeta à son cou en le remerciant.

« Tu es le meilleur !! Je t'adore !! »

Fubuki sourit et tendit un papier à Yuya.

« Tenez. Voici l'adresse du studio, le jour et l'heure du rendez-vous. Soyez à l'heure. A très bientôt mademoiselle Shiina. Au revoir. »

Puis il s'éloigna et monta dans sa limousine qui l'attendait à la sortie.

Yuya fixa encore quelques instants l'endroit où Fubuki se tenait quelques instants plus tôt. Puis elle se tourna vers Tohru qui souriant de toutes ses dents et se jeta dans ses bras en criant de joie, très vite imitée par son amie. Nozomu les regarda en riant. Puis Yuya lui demanda l'autorisation d'aller voir ses amis pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Elle repartit en courant vers l'endroit où se trouvaient leurs amis avec Tohru, impatiente de leur apprendre ce qui venait de se produire. Quand elles arrivèrent, Ayamé était encore en plein discours et tout le monde l'écoutait en soupirant et en se bouchant les oreilles. Elles entrèrent en trombe faisant sursauter tout le monde.

« Ah c'est vous ! Vous nous avez fait peur. Mais vous n'êtes pas parties ? »S'étonna Hatori.

Yuya leur raconta rapidement ce qui venait de lui arriver, parfois reprise par Tohru car son excitation était telle qu'elle avait du mal à en trouver ses mots. Une fois qu'elle eut finit, ses amis la dévisagèrent, abasourdis.

« Mais c'est super ça Yuya !! Quelle opportunité !! Félicitation !! »S'exclama Momiji

« Oui c'est sûr !! Tu vas assurer !! »Ajouta Haru

« Merci ! J'espère que ça ira. Mais par contre si je suis prise, je risque de devoir m'installer là bas, du moins le temps du tournage. »Fit-elle remarquer

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça !! Kyoto n'est qu'à 2 heures d'ici. Une opportunité comme ça, tu ne peux pas la laisser passer. Fonce. »Lui dit Yuki en souriant.

« Yun a raison. On pourra toujours se voir. Ne t'en fais pas. T'es la meilleure, tu seras prise !! »Ajouta Kakéru, pour une fois très sérieux.

Yuya sourit et remercia ses amis, très touchée. Puis, après avoir parlé un peu elle finit par rentrer chez elle avec son frère, après avoir déposé Tohru chez elle.

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée. Yuya finissait de préparer ses affaires pour partir à Kyoto avec son frère pour passer son audition. Nozomu avait réservé une chambre d'hôtel. L'audition était le lendemain, ils étaient prêts au départ. Tous ses amis étaient venus pour l'encourager et lui dire au revoir. Puis, ils partirent. Ils arrivèrent à Kyoto environ deux heures plus tard. Ils entrèrent dans l'hôtel et rangèrent rapidement leurs affaires avant de visiter un peu et de rentrer le soir. Yuya se coucha tôt car l'audition était à 10 heures du matin. Le lendemain elle se rendit seule au studio car son frère ne pouvait pas l'emmener. Mais heureusement, il n'était pas loin de l'hôtel. Une fois arrivée devant les grandes portes en bois du studio, elle hésita quelques instants. Elle espérait vraiment faire le bon choix. Puis elle prit son courage à deux mains et entra dans cet endroit peut-être son destin allait se jouer aujourd'hui.

* * *

Alors? J'espère que ça vous plait

**_TITRE: _**KYO-PRODUCTION

**_GENRE: _**Romance, suspense, un peu d'humour...Mini crossover avec Fruits Basket par moment.

**_DISCLAIMER: _**Les peronnages de Samurai Deeper Kyo et de Fruits Basket ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent dessus.

**_NOTE: _**Ceci est ma 3ème fic sur Samurai Deeper Kyo. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Bonne lecture. Dans ce chapitre j'ai integré des personnage du monde de Fruits Basket.


	3. Un casting de choc

NOTE : Voici la suite ! Arrivée de certains membres de l'équipe au prochain et vous découvrirez enfin le thème du film !!

* * *

CHAPITRE 3 : Un casting de choc

_Un mois plus tôt, Kyoto_

Derrière une grande porte en fer, trois personnes discutent. La discussion semble animée. Ils cherchent à se mettre d'accord. Ils se nomment Fubuki, Muramasa et Hishigi.

_« Bon, donc nous sommes d'accord. Bien, maintenant il ne nous reste plus qu'à faire le plus dur : le casting. Ca va être du gâteau. Je te souhaite bien du courage Muramasa ! »_Conclut le dénommé Hishigi d'un ton qui se voulait ironique.

Ils savaient pertinemment tout les trois que c'était le moment le plus difficile dans la conception d'un film. Car leur réunion du jour était bien sûr à ce sujet. Fubuki était l'un des plus grand producteur du moment au cinéma avec à son actif neuf films en deux ans qui avaient tous été de grands succès, notamment le fameux « Triangle de la haine » qui avait remporté de nombreux oscar. Il était connu pour être très sérieux et méticuleux dans son travail. Depuis qu'il avait commencé sa carrière, six ans auparavant, il avait connu une ascension fulgurante et était entouré de la même équipe technique. Comme le dit le proverbe, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne. C'est pour cela que, depuis ses débuts de producteur, il travaillait en compagnie d'Hishigi et de Muramasa, ses deux amis d'enfance. Le premier était le coproducteur et était d'une aide précieuse à Fubuki pour la création de tous ses films. Muramasa lui était le directeur du casting et aussi le réalisateur de la plupart des films. Ces trois là étaient ensemble depuis le début.

Depuis environ deux ans, la fine équipe s'était agrandie avec le recrutement de Julian chargé des sons et des lumières et de Shihodo, décoratrice. Ils étaient désormais l'équipe de base. Après bien sûr selon le film, les caméramans et autres variaient.

Pour ce nouveau film qu'ils avaient appelé « A cœur ouvert », ils avaient pris la décision de s'entourer de gens de qualité, tous très connus dans leur domaine. Il y avait ainsi Hidetada Tokugawa, le scénariste. C'était de lui que venait le film et Fubuki avait tout de suite été emballé. Il n'avait que 25 ans mais était doté d'un talent rare et sa carrière était prometteuse. Venait ensuite Akari, une styliste connue dans tout le japon pour ses créations farfelues (comme par exemple une robe totalement recouverte d'or fondue et mélangé avec du chocolat ornée de perle bleues) mais très populaires et aussi pour son physique particulier (elle avait de long cheveux roses vif et portait toujours le même kimono. Elle ne sortait jamais non plus sans son bâton de pèlerin). Elle était chargée de la confection des costumes avec ses deux fidèles couturières, Santéra et Antéra. Il y avait aussi Yukimura Sanada, un caméraman avec qui ils avaient déjà collaboré. Il était certes très doué et perfectionniste dans son travail mais il avait un gros défaut : c'était un coureur de jupon invétéré et aussi un grand buveur. Malgré cela Fubuki et Hishigi le savait digne de confiance. Puis pour compléter cette fine équipe, Fubuki avait engagé deux jeunes gens débutant mais au début prometteurs : Kyoshiro, caméraman et sa petite amie Sakuya, maquilleuse.

Cela faisait maintenant près de 2 mois que l'équipe technique était au complet et les finalités du scénario ainsi que du choix de mise en scène étaient enfin faites. Désormais il ne manquait qu'une seule chose à Fubuki pour commencer le tournage de son film, et pas des moindres : les acteurs. C'est là que Muramasa entrait en scène. Sa mission étant de recruter les plus talentueux et les plus aptes à jouer dans ce film. Il s'agissait toujours d'un moment très difficile à passer, du moins d'un point de vue émotionnel : il n'était pas rare de frôler la crise cardiaque des fois, tellement les prestations auxquelles on était forcé d'assister étaient affligeantes. Muramasa se demandait parfois comment l'asile le plus proche faisait pour perdre tant de malades. Heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas seul à devoir surmonter cette dure épreuve puisqu'Hidetada l'accompagnait pour choisir les personnes méritant le plus de jouer dans un film qu'il avait quand même imaginé. C'est ainsi que commencèrent les auditions. Ils passèrent par tout : certains des prétendants acteurs étaient très talentueux d'autres auraient mieux faits de rester couché. Le pire fut lorsqu'un certain Bikara (plutôt une car son sexe restait incertain) se présenta pour le rôle principal féminin (rien que ce détail alarma Muramasa) et fit une improvisation en se mettant à dire son texte en pleurant et en dansant la macaréna. Cette prestation laissa les deux juges abasourdis quelques minutes, faisant croire au prétendant qu'il avait réussi mais il fut vite désillusionné lorsque Muramasa et Hidetada partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable tellement c'était pitoyable. Le pauvre Bikara sortit de la pièce, déboussolé, sans comprendre la réaction de ces deux là qui ne parvinrent à se calmer qu'un quart d'heure plus tard. Il leur fallut une semaine et demie pour boucler le casting mais ils se retrouvèrent alors confronté à un problème alarmant : il n'avait pas d'actrice principale. Aucune de celle qui avait auditionnée ne collait au rôle et maintenant il n'y avait plus de prétendante.

_« Bon, donc si on résume, le casting est au complet sauf pour notre rôle principal féminin. C'est super. Ca va retarder le tournage !! Comment on va faire ?? »_Paniqua Fubuki

_« Du calme !! On va trouver une solution, ne panique pas !! On peut se permettre de retarder le tournage d'une semaine, ça ne sera pas de trop ne t'en fais pas. En attendant on va trouver une solution. D'accord ? »_Tenta de le calmer Hishigi.

_« Si tu le dit… »_

_« Mais oui. Sinon, pour le reste des acteurs principaux… »_

_« Je n'ai pris que des gens de qualité. Hidetada pourra vous le confirmer. Nous avons été en désaccord pour un seul des acteurs et on a finit par se mettre d'accord._ »Leur annonça Muramasa

_« Bien. Peux-tu nous le décrire ? »_ Questionna Fubuki

_« Eh bien, pour le rôle principal de David, c'est Onime no Kyo. »_

_« Le jeune acteur qui a fait deux films et gagné 5 oscar à son dernier ? »_

_« Oui, c'est bien lui. Il a un talent fou. »_

_« Je vois. »_

_« Ensuite, pour les autres ils s'appellent Tokito, Mahiro, Yuan, Akira, Bontenmaru, Hotaru, Shinrei, Sasuke, Saizo et Kosuke. Pour le casting principal. Après il y a le secondaire mais c'est moins important._ »Révéla Muramasa.

_« Bien. Nous verrons cela demain. Moi je vais partir à la recherche d'une actrice pour notre rôle principal. »_Termina Fubuki.

* * *

A suivre...j'espère que ça vous plaît! Ce chapitre ne sert pas à grand chose mais c'était pour bien présenté la situation! Le prochain sera plus intéressant


	4. Audition

NOTE : Voici la suite !! Arrivée de deux autres personnages les autres a suivre !

NOTE 2: Les ¤ sont des coeurs, les coeurs ne marche pas sinon

* * *

CHAPITRE 4 : Audition.

Puis elle prit son courage à deux mains et entra dans cet endroit peut-être son destin allait se jouer aujourd'hui. Dès qu'elle eut franchi la porte, elle resta bouche bée : l'endroit était immense. Devant elle se profilait un immense couloir aux couleurs bleus nuit et mauve. Aux murs se dessinaient de grands tableaux bien connus tels que la Joconde de Léonard de Vinci ou encore la ronde de nuit de Rembrandt. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, son émerveillement grandissait. Tout au long du couloir, les portes s'accumulaient et il ne s'agissait pas de simple porte en bois, non. Ces portes là étaient ornées d'un grand tissu bleu turquoise de velours avec inscrit en lettres dorées l'indication de la salle. Elle passa donc devant de nombreuses loges et autres. Seulement, au bout de quelques minutes de stupéfaction à avancer, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avançait sans savoir où aller. Elle se rendait bien sûr dans la salle d'audition mais…où était-elle ? Elle arriva alors à une intersection de deux couloirs et désespéra alors de trouver le bon chemin. Elle décida de prendre au hasard à droite. Elle continua donc de marcher dans cet immense studio tout en regardant partout autour d'elle sans laisser échapper un seul détail. Puis elle passa dans un nouveau couloir et là…BOUM ! Elle percuta quelqu'un et se retint juste à temps au mur pour ne pas tomber. Ce qui ne fut apparemment pas le cas de la personne avec qui elle était entrée en collision.

« Raah !! Mince !! Quel idiot !! »

Elle se retourna et vit alors assit par terre un jeune garçon qui semblait un peu plus jeune qu'elle en train de se frotter le crâne en grimaçant après avoir embrassé le mur. Paniquée, elle se précipita pour l'aider à se relever, très gênée de sa propre étourderie.

« Oh !! Je suis vraiment désolée !! Je ne regardais pas devant moi et…ah quelle idiote !! Ca va ? »

« Oui, ça va aller merci. Non, c'est ma faute j'aurais dû faire attention. »

Yuya tendit la main au jeune inconnu et l'aida à se relever. Elle put alors le détailler de plus près : Il était plutôt petit, les cheveux courts argentés. Il portait un pantalon kaki avec une veste à manches courtes dans les tons gris et un sweet à capuche blanc par-dessus. Il tenait à la main un bilboquet et s'amusait avec. Il était plutôt mignon, pensa Yuya. Il la regarda alors en fronçant les sourcils.

« T'es nouvelle ici ? Je ne t'ai jamais vue. »

Yuya rougit.

« Euh…non. Enfin…en fait je…je cherche la salle d'audition…je suis venue pour un casting…je… »

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux avant de sourire.

« Ah je vois !! Tu dois être la fille qui vient pour passer l'audition pour le film de Fubuki, c'est ça ? »

« Euh…oui, c'est moi. »Dit Yuya, surprise qu'il soit au courant. Sa surprise dû d'ailleurs se voir car le jeune homme sourit de nouveau avant de lui tendre la main.

« Enchanté de te rencontrer. Je m'appelle Sasuke Sarutobi, je suis un des acteurs du film. »

« Ah…euh…ravie de te rencontrer Sasuke. Moi c'est Yuya. »

« Ravi de faire ta connaissance. Si tu veux, je peux t'emmener jusqu'à la salle d'audition, je ne fais rien de particulier. Et puis, si tu passe par là, tu n'es de toute façon pas prête d'y arriver. »

Yuya rougit de nouveau avant d'accepter timidement la proposition de Sasuke. Le jeune garçon la conduisit donc de nouveau dans les grands couloirs du studio et ils arrivèrent enfin devant une grande porte en bois finement travaillée qui était digne des portes d'un château et Yuya se dit alors que Fubuki devait vraiment être important pour pouvoir se permettre le luxe de faire de telles fantaisies dans son studio. Sasuke la regarda et du voir son trouble car il lui sourit chaleureusement avant de frapper à la porte.

* * *

« Entrez. »Dit finalement une voix après une attente qui parut interminable à Yuya. Sasuke ouvrit alors la porte et prit la main de Yuya pour la faire entrer, car elle était quand même hésitante.

« Bonjour. Je suis simplement venu pour accompagner Yuya, elle avait l'air un peu perdue. »Dit le jeune homme.

« Ah très bien, oui. Merci Sasuke, tu peux sortir nous nous occupons de cette jeune fille. »Lui répondit un homme aux long cheveux blonds.

Sasuke acquiesça et sortit après avoir lancé un sourire d'encouragement à Yuya.

« Venez mademoiselle, n'ayez pas peur. »L'encouragea l'homme de tout à l'heure. Yuya s'avança d'un pas hésitant et se retrouva bientôt face à trois hommes, ce qui l'impressionna fortement. Il y avait sur la droite, un homme au visage plutôt froid, les cheveux noirs avec une mèche blanche lui cachant l'œil droit, entièrement vêtu de cuir noir. Rien que de le regarder donna des frissons à Yuya. Puis, son visage se tourna vers l'homme du centre de la table. C'était Fubuki. Yuya le trouva encore plus impressionnant que lors de leur première rencontre. Le visage impassible, les cheveux toujours coiffés pareil, il portait un pantalon beige avec une chemise bleu et une cravate verte, il semblait très sérieux. Enfin, le 3ème homme était l'homme aux cheveux blonds qui l'avait accueillie. Il semblait un peu plus décontracté de visage que ses deux compères et avait un sourire bienveillant sur le visage. Yuya n'aurait pu dire pourquoi mais elle se sentit tout de suite à l'aise en sa présence. Après un long silence, Fubuki prit enfin la parole.

« Je suis heureux de vous voir mademoiselle Shiina. Je vous présente Hishigi, mon coproducteur et Muramasa, le directeur de casting.Il assure également a fonction de réalisateur. Nous allons vous faire passer une audition pour juger si oui ou non, vous êtes digne de ce rôle. Ce n'est rien de très dur, je vous rassure. Hishigi va vous donner un texte que vous aller devoir nous lire plusieurs fois, avec des tons différents. C'est un extrait de répliques du personnage que peut-être vous interpréterez. Ensuite, vous aller nous faire une improvisation sur un thème donné. D'accord ? »

« Je…oui. »

« Bien. Hishigi ? »

Le dénommé Hishigi se leva et se dirigea vers elle. Il lui mit alors dans les mains un petit feuillet avec inscrit dessus un court dialogue.

« Bien, mademoiselle Shiina, alors vous allez nous lire ce texte sur un ton de colère avant de le faire avec nostalgie et rancœur. D'accord ? »Lui dit Muramasa

« Oui, d'accord. »

Yuya commença alors à lire et prit tant bien que mal un ton de colère. C'est qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se fâcher alors ce n'était pas évident. Une fois qu'elle eut finit cela, elle dut immédiatement enchaîner avec la nostalgie et la rancœur. Cela pouvait paraître simple mais le fait d'enchaîner les 3 sans pause était assez éprouvant. Heureusement, elle eut deux minutes de répit avant l'exercice d'improvisation.

« Bien, merci. Alors nous allons passer à l'improvisation. Vous allez devoir improviser une scène de ménage et le fin devra être inattendue par rapport au début de l'impro. Vous avez compris ? »

« Oui, compris. »

« Bien, c'est quand vous voulez alors. »

Yuya prit son inspiration et commença son improvisation. Au début, elle fit une scène de ménage des plus normal qui avec l'avancement devenait des plus violentes. Puis, quand vint la fin…Extinction des feux, la pièce de théâtre est terminée ! Yuya finit alors son impro comme ça. De longues minutes passèrent avant que Fubuki reprenne la parole.

« Merci mademoiselle. Vous pouvez disposez. Je vous demande quand même de ne pas trop vous éloigner, nous vous donnerons la réponse dans une heure. A plus tard. »

« Oui, merci. »

* * *

Puis Yuya se dirigea vers la sortie, soulagée. Elle ouvrit la porte, sortit et alors qu'elle allait s'éloigner, une voix la surpris.

« Alors, ça c'est bien passé ? »

Elle se retourna, surprise et vit Sasuke, assit sur un siège face à la salle où elle était un peu plus tôt.

« Sasuke ?? Que fais-tu ici ?? »

« Je t'attendais. »

« C'est vrai ? C'est très gentil de ta part. »

« C'est normal. Tu sauras la réponse dans une heure c'est ça ? Ca te dirait de faire le tour du studio avec moi ? Je te montrerai un peu les loges. »

« C'est vrai ? Ca me ferait très plaisir. »

« Alors en route !! »

Ainsi, Yuya suivit Sasuke et ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où se trouvaient les loges. Bientôt, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une loge particulière.

« Voilà, ici c'est la mienne. On peut rentrer si tu veux, comme ça tu verras comment c'est dedans. »

« D'accord. »

Yuya pénétra donc dans la loge de Sasuke à sa suite. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle fut stupéfaite. C'était…impressionnant. L'endroit était entièrement dans des tons rouge et bleus avec deux grands poufs ornés de coussin en velours de chaque côté de la pièce. Il y avait au centre un bar avec plusieurs chaises, une table, une télé et même un petit lit.

« Waouh !! C'est ta loge à toi tout seul ? »

« Oui. Mais je te rassure, je n'ai pas d'alcool dans le bar ! »

« Oui…dit, si ce n'est pas indiscret, tu as quel âge ? »

« 14 ans. »

« D'accord. »

« Viens, on va retourner vers la pièce d'audition, l'heure est bientôt écoulée. »

« D'accord. »

Ils sortirent de la loge de Sasuke et reprirent le chemin inverse. Mais alors qu'ils avançaient…

« Sasukeeeeeeeeee !! »

Yuya sursauta en entendant cette voix claire tandis que Sasuke grimaça.

« Oh non, pas lui !! »

Il accéléra le pas en tenant la main de Yuya pour l'inciter à en faire de même mais…

« Sasukeeeeeeeeee !!Ca ne sert à rien d'accélérer ¤ »

Sasuke soupira et finit par s'arrêter à contrecœur.

« Voilà, c'est mieux. Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux je dirai que tu cherchais à me fuir, non ? »

« Non, pas du tout voyons ! »Lança Sasuke, ironique

L'autre garçon allait répondre quand son regard se posa sur Yuya. Aussitôt un sourire un rien pervers apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Oh, mais que vois-je ? Mon petit Sasuke a une petite copine et il ne me la présente même pas ¤?? C'est que tu deviens un homme dit moi ¤! »

Yuya rougit violemment tandis que la veine sur la tempe de Sasuke menaçait d'exploser à tout moment.

« Que…quoi ? Mais…non…vous…vous …vous faites erreur…nous ne sommes pas… »

« Allons, ça ne sert à rien d'être si timide !! Je le comprends, vous êtes très mignonne ¤! Ah la jeunesse !! »

Cette fois, la veine de Sasuke explosa, tandis que Yuya semblait décidée à rivaliser avec une tomate bien mûre tant elle était rouge.

« C'est bon arrête !! Tu as vu dans quel état tu l'as mise ?? Yuya n'est pas ma petite amie !! Alors tais-toi !! »

« Oh mais c'est que le petit Sasuke est en colère ¤!! Tu es trop chou ! Dans mes bras !! »

Ainsi le jeune homme se jeta sur Sasuke pour le prendre dans ses bras mais malheureusement pour lui, la seule chose qu'il rencontra fut la boule rouge du bilboquet de Sasuke qui lui atterrit directement sur le visage et entra violemment en contact avec son nez.

« Aiiie !! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? »

« Rien de particulier. Tu as juste eu le malheur de me croiser. »

Yuya elle était perdue. Elle ne savait pas qui était ce garçon mais il semblait bien connaître Sasuke. Il paraissait aussi un peu particulier mais très énergique. Yuya n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais il l'intriguait beaucoup. Sasuke tourna alors les yeux vers elle et sentit son trouble.

« Avec ses bêtise j'ai faillit oublier !! Il faut qu'on aille en salle d'audition ! »

« Pour quoi faire ? »

Sasuke soupira.

« Yuya est ici parce qu'elle a passé l'audition pour le rôle du film. Elle doit retourner voir Fubuki qui lui dira si elle est prise. Donc, au revoir ! »

« Je vois. Et toi tu lui sers gentiment de guide ¤. Que tu es gentil mon petit Sasuke !! Dans mes bras !! »

Mais Sasuke avait prévu le coup et était déjà parti en courant avec Yuya qu'il tenait par la main. Son objectif était simple : aller le plus loin possible de ce phénomène.

« J'espère que tu seras prise !! J'ai envie de faire plus ample connaissance ¤!! » Cria le phénomène en question à l'attention de Yuya qui ne l'entendit pas.

* * *

Une fois qu'ils furent assez éloignés au goût de Sasuke, ils s'arrêtèrent. Ils se trouvaient à ce moment là à 200 mètres environ de leur destination. Sasuke repris son souffle et Yuya se décida enfin à lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Euh…c'était qui ce type ? »

« Ne fais pas attention à lui, c'est un idiot qui ne fait que son intéressant. Mais il n'est pas méchant. C'est Yukimura Sanada, mon casse-pieds de cousin. »

« Je vois. Et…il joue aussi dans le film ? »

« Non. C'est le caméraman. »

Puis ils se turent et arrivèrent enfin à la salle dans laquelle le destin de Yuya se jouerait dans quelques secondes. Elle frappa à la porte et entra, suivit de Sasuke.

« Yuya, avancez. Sasuke, tu peux rester si tu veux, ce ne sera pas long »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui. »

Sasuke s'installa donc dans le fond de la salle et attendit avec la même anxiété que Yuya la réponse. Il ne la connaissait que depuis peu de temps mais il l'appréciait déjà beaucoup et il serait ravi qu'elle joue dans le film avec lui.

« Bien alors Yuya, nous avons parlé longuement. Vous nous avez offert une belle prestation ce matin. Nous avons hésité mais nous sommes tombés d'accord. »Annonça Muramasa, gravement.

Yuya croisa alors les doigt, l'anxiété la paralysait. Puis après une attente interminable…

« Bienvenue dans l'équipe Yuya Shiina. Vous êtes prise. »Lui dit Hishigi avec son premier sourire de la journée.

Yuya eut un grand soupir de soulagement. Ca y'est, elle était prise. Elle allait joué dans un film. Son premier. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle sentit une présence près d'elle et sourit à Sasuke qui la félicité d'un grand sourire.

« Je vois que vous connaissez déjà Sasuke. Parfait, dans ce cas il va vous servir de guide. Il vous conduira à votre loge et après vous pourrez rentrer chez vous. Rendez-vous demain ici à 9h30. Nous règlerons les détails et nous vous présenterons au reste de l'équipe. Mais juste pour vous le dire, votre personnage s'appellera Lydia. Vous êtes une jeune noble du 16ème siècle. Sasuke ici présent joue le rôle de Damien, votre petit frère. Pour le reste, vous en saurez plus demain. D'accord ? »Annonça Fubuki.

« Oui, d'accord. »

« Parfait. A demain alors. »

* * *

Yuya les salua et sortit de la pièce à la suite de Sasuke. Une fois sortit, elle eu un immense sourire de satisfaction. Elle avait hâte d'être au lendemain et de rencontrer les autres membres de l'équipe. Elle venait de s'engager dans une belle aventure, elle le savait.

* * *

Alors?


	5. Première rencontre

NOTE: Voilà la suite avec enfin la révélation totale du sujet du film et la rencontre avec toute l'équipe

* * *

CHAPITRE 5 : Première rencontre

Le lendemain Yuya se leva très tôt, très excitée à l'idée qu'elle allait enfin rencontrer ses futurs collègues de travail. Elle était déjà ravie d'avoir rencontré Sasuke qui était adorable. Quand elle avait annoncé à son frère qu'elle était prise, il avait été ravi pour elle. Il avait alors prit la décision de se mettre en quête d'un petit appartement, car le tournage risquait de durer assez longtemps. Elle en avait également profité pour appeler sa meilleure amie Tohru qui avait failli lui briser les tympans tant elle avait fait éclater sa joie. Il était maintenant 9h00. Il était temps pour Yuya de partir en direction du studio. Elle avertit son frère de sn départ et sortit. L'air était plutôt frais en ce début de saison mais Yuya n'y faisait pas vraiment attention. Elle arriva au studio « Mibu's Production » quelques minutes plus tard. Elle devait admettre qu'elle était quand même un peu intimidée à l'idée de rencontrer l'équipe de tournage, car après tout il s'agissait d'un film quand même assez important et il y avait des chances que dans l'équipe se trouve des personnalités assez importantes. Elle entra et décida de se diriger vers la salle d'audition comme lui avait dit Fubuki. Mais alors qu'elle avançait, elle fut interpellée par une voix familière.

« Si tu continues comme ça, tu n'es pas arrivée. Tu vas du mauvais côté. »

« Sasuke !! Bonjour ! Ah…euh…c'est tellement grand ici…j'ai du mal à m'y repérer »

Elle eut un rire nerveux, un peu honteuse. Sasuke se contenta d'un petit sourire.

« T'inquiète pas, j'étais comme toi à mon arrivée. Viens, Fubuki m'a chargé de t'accompagner. »

« Merci. Tu es un vrai gentleman. »

Sasuke ne dit rien mais rougit au compliment. Puis ils arrivèrent enfin devant cette salle que Yuya connaissait bien à présent. Fubuki les attendaient déjà avec Hishigi. Muramasa lui était avec le reste de l'équipe pour les informer de l'arrivée de Yuya dans l'équipe.

« Ah, Yuya, bonjour. Ca va ? »

« Très bien. »

« Tant mieux. Vous êtes prête à rencontrer vos collègues ? Il est essentiel de bien vous entendre avec eux car vous risquez de beaucoup les côtoyer ces prochains mois. »

« Oui, je le sais. »

« Tant mieux. Bien, avant d'aller à leur rencontre nous allons vous parlez un peu des conditions de travail ainsi que de vos horaires. Car, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, il n'est pas question de vous faire louper vos études. J'adapterais donc votre emploi du temps en fonction de vos cours. Avez-vous eu le temps d'aller vous inscrire au lycée ? »

« Euh…non pas encore. Je ne me suis pas renseignée, il faut que j'y aille. »

« Bien, ne vous en faites pas. Ce sont les vacances donc vous avez deux mois pour le faire. Et puis, vous n'êtes pas la seule dans ce cas là, comme je le disais il y a 3 autres lycéens dans l'équipe. Et Sasuke est encore au collège lui aussi. »

« Je vous rappelle que j'entre au lycée à la rentrée !! »Protesta vivement le jeune homme.

« C'est vrai. Excuse-moi. Nous verrons cela un peu plus tard. En tout cas, pendant toute la durée des vacances, voici les horaires à respecter : arrivée le matin à 9h00. On travail jusqu'à 12h30. De 12h30 à 14h00 c'est le déjeuner. Et après travail de 14h00 à 19h00. Jusqu'à 16h00 le dimanche. Ca vous va ? »

« Oui, il n'y aucun problème. »

« Parfait. Bien, Hishigi va maintenant vous annoncer le plus important : le règlement. Et après ça, nous vous expliqueront clairement l'histoire de notre film et nous pourrons enfin aller voir les autres. Hishigi ? »

« Oui. Alors, il est interdit de fumer dans le studio, même les toilettes, pas d'alcool si vous êtes mineure, pas de bagarre, s'il y a un problème vous venez nous en parler après le tournage pour ne pas gêner les autres et le plus important on ne fait pas d'activité physique intime dans les loges pendant les heures de travail. Compris ? »

Yuya acquiesça mais ne comprenait pas vraiment l'utilité de la dernière règle.

« Oui mais euh…pourquoi la dernière règle ? C'est déjà arrivé ? »

« Non, mais ça pourrait. Tu ne connais pas encore certaine personne…tu comprendras plus tard. »Lui répondit Sasuke, en pensant à une personne bien particulière.

Fubuki sourit.

« Bien, nous allons maintenant passer au plus important : le film en lui-même. Donc, comme on vous l'a dit hier vous jouez le rôle de Lydia, une jeune noble du 16ème siècle. Vous êtes promise à un grand seigneur du village voisin au vôtre, le seigneur Logan. Mais il se trouve que cet homme est un seigneur de la guerre cruel et sans pitié. Un jour votre royaume est attaqué par un clan ennemi, dirigé par l'un de ceux considéré comme les plus forts combattant de l'époque surnommé « Suzaku », en référence au phénix car plusieurs fois il a frôlé la mort mais s'en est toujours sorti. Ses troupes sont en train de perdre et, dans un dernier élan, il vous enlève et vous emmène chez lui, dans son royaume. Alors, ceux de votre clan feront tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour vous sauvez. Mais bien sûr rien ne se passera comme prévu, puisque entre temps vous finirez par tomber amoureuse de lui et réciproquement. Voilà pour le principal de cette histoire. Qu'en dites-vous Yuya ? »

Yuya ne répondit pas tout de suite, totalement charmée par le scénario.

« C'est…magnifique. Cette histoire est superbe !! J'adore...je suis ravie de jouer dans un film d'une telle qualité. »

« Ravi de vous l'entendre dire !! Comme je vous l'ai dit, Sasuke ici présent jouera le rôle de votre petit frère qui fera tout ce qu'il peut pour vous retrouvez et sera par la suite votre plus grand soutien…je n'en dirais bien sûr pas plus, Sasuke lui-même ne sais rien de plus. »

« D'accord. »

« Bon, et bien je pense qu'il est temps d'aller saluer le reste de l'équipe, pas vrai Fubuki ? »

« Oui, tu as raison Hishigi. Allons-y !! Oh et, avant qu'on y aille Yuya j'aimerais vous demander une chose : ici tout le monde se tutoie alors, faites en de même d'accord ? »

« Oui si vous faites pareil avec moi. »

« Bien…Allons-y. Tout le monde est impatient de te rencontrer. »

Yuya sourit et suivit Fubuki dans un nouveau dédalle de couloir. Mais elle se dit qu'elle aurait bien le temps maintenant de faire connaissance avec cet endroit.

* * *

Puis, finalement ils arrivèrent devant une grande salle d'où s'élevaient des voix.

« Bien. Yuya attends ici, je vais aller annoncer ton arrivée aux autres. »

« Bien. »

Fubuki s'éloigna avec Hishigi et entra dans la pièce. Elle se sentit soudain anxieuse, espérant que cette rencontre se passera bien. Elle sentit une main se poser sur la sienne et croisa le regard de Sasuke qui lui fit un sourire d'encouragement. Elle se sentit un peu rassurée et lui rendit son sourire. Au moins, Sasuke serait avec elle. Elle était ravie de savoir qu'il avait de forte chance pour qu'elle soit amenée à jouer pas mal de scène avec lui. Certes elle ne le connaissait que depuis la veille mais elle l'appréciait déjà beaucoup. Puis Hishigi coupa court à ses réflexions en lui faisant signe de le suivre. Elle souffla un grand coup et le suivit, toujours accompagnée de Sasuke.

« Bien, alors je vous demande à vous tous de bien l'accueillir car elle est un peu intimidée…Ah Yuya ! Nous t'attendions. Viens, approche n'ait pas peur. »

Yuya avança timidement et finit par rejoindre Fubuki tête baissée. Puis elle releva la tête et fit un timide sourire au groupe qui était face à elle.

« Euh…Bon…bonjour. »

« Salut !! Bienvenue dans l'équipe !! Ravi de voir qu'on va avoir l'honneur de joué avec une jeune fille si jolie ¤! Ca manquait à l'équipe les jolies filles ¤! Tu va… »

BOUM !! Le pauvre garçon ne put continuer son discours car il se prit un coup monumental sur le crâne de la part d'une jeune fille brune, une veine sur la tempe bien visible.

« Yukimura espèce de sale… »

« Allons, du calme, vous allez effrayer Yuya. »

« La ferme toi !! »

Yuya les regarda alors se disputer avec étonnement, tandis que les autres avaient une grosse goutte de sueur derrière la tête.

Fubuki finit par intervenir.

« Bon, ça suffit. Je vais procéder aux présentations, vous aurez tout le loisir de vous battre après. D'accord ? »

« GRR…Oui, c'est bon. »

« Bien. Alors, je vais commencer. Tout d'abord Yuya, je te présente Yukimura Sanada, notre caméraman qui, comme tu peux le voir, n'a pas la langue dans sa poche et à un don avec les filles. »

« Oui, nous avons eut l'occasion d'échanger quelques mots. Tu es le cousin de Sasuke, c'est ça ? »

Yukimura se redressa d'un coup et fit face à Yuya, un grand sourire charmeur sur les lèvres.

« Ravi de te revoir Yuya. Je vois que mon petit Sasuke t'a parlé de moi !¤ Ah quelle chance j'ai, je suis si apprécié ¤!! Ravi de travailler avec toi, je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'entendre ¤!! Si tu veux, je peux te donner quelques tuyaux sur le moyen de charmer mon petit sasukeeeeeeeaieeeeeeeee !! »

Eh oui !! BOUM ! Yukimura ne put finir car il se prit un objet non-identifié en pleine face. Et ce n'était autre que le bilboquet du « petit Sasuke », lequel était au bord de l'explosion.

« FERME LA YUKIMURA ESPECE DE SALE IDIOT !! T'as rien de mieux à faire ?? Tu ne te rends pas compte que tu l'embête ?? »

« Oh, aurais-je touché le point sensible ¤? Tu sais Sasuke, il n'y a aucune honte à ton âge à avoir quelque fantasme…¤ »

BOUM ! Nouveau coup de Bilboquet qui cette fois ci assomma littéralement Yukimura sous les regards impressionnés des uns et profondément blasé de sa stupidité de ceux qui le connaissait bien. Yuya le regarda avec surprise et panique.

« Euh…ca va ?? Sasuke, tu y as peut-être été un peu fort non ? »

« T'inquiète pas pour lui, il en faut plus pour s'en débarrasser. »

En effet, Yukimura se redressa mais ne dit rien de plus. Il semblait apparemment réticent au fait de prendre un nouveau coup et se contenta de se rasseoir en silence. Fubuki soupira et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Bon, on va peut-être pouvoir continuer les présentations ? »

« Oui, désolé »

« Bien. Donc, ensuite, voici Hidetada Tokugawa, le scénariste. Il est à l'origine du film. »

Yuya adressa un timide bonjour au jeune homme qui se leva et lui fit un baisemain. Il portait un jean large avec une veste blanche et un bandeau tigré sur le front.

« Ensuite, le grand dadais avec un chapeau et un banjo c'est Julian, il est chargé des sons et des lumières. »

« Ravie de vous rencontrer mademoiselle. »

« Moi de même. Mais…votre nom me dit quelque chose…Vous ne seriez pas le musicien Julian Kai, celui qui a du arrêter sa carrière parce qu'il jouait faux ? »

Julian perdit son sourire et une grosse goutte de sueur apparut sur son crâne tandis qu'un jeune homme derrière lui éclata de rire.

« Eh ba on dirai que t'es connu !! Félicitation !! »

FSHHH !! Le pauvre garçon ne put rien ajouter de plus, devant d'abord essayer de se débarrasser du Banjo qui venait juste de traverser sa tête.

« Oui, c'est bien moi !! Ravi de voir que vous avez entendu parler de moi »

Yuya ne dit rien de plus mais lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

« Humm…Ensuite, voici Shihodo, notre décoratrice. »

« Salut !! »

« Euh…bonjour. »

« Là c'est Akari, la styliste. Ici avec Antéra et Santéra, ses deux couturières. »

Yuya regarda la dite Akari et écarquilla les yeux. C'était bien elle. L'Akari. Celle dont on parlait partout, la styliste la plus branchée du moment. Yuya n'en revenait pas, elle allait travailler avec son idole !! Elle était fan de tout ce que faisait cette fille. De petite étoile apparurent dans ses yeux quand elle la salua.

« Oh, je suis ravie de vous rencontrez !! Vous savez, je vous adore !! Je connais toute vos créations et je suis fan !! Vous êtes fantastique !! »

« C'est vrai ?? Oh que c'est gentil !! Je sais que j'ai un certain talent, ça me fais très plaisir que ça te plaise !! Je te fabriquerai une robe rien que pour toi si tu veux !! »

Yuya eut un sourire éclatant tandis que les autres cherchaient à comprendre comment on pouvait être FAN des créations d'Akari.

« Elle a un certain talent dans l'art de la débilité ouais… »Marmonna un garçon derrière Akari. Grave erreur puisqu'il lui fallut bientôt l'aide de 3 personnes pour se décoller du mur.

« Oui, bon vous parlerez après ! A ce rythme là j'en ai pour trois jours à présenter tout le monde !! »

« Désolées !! » Dirent Akari et Yuya.

« Bon, donc après voici Kyoshiro, un second caméraman. Et Sakuya, sa petite amie et notre maquilleuse. »

« Salut !! »Lui dirent les deux concernés en souriant.

Yuya leur sourit.

« Bon voilà pour l'équipe technique. Hishigi va maintenant te présenter les acteurs. »

* * *

Hishigi s'avança et prit la parole.

« Bien, donc déjà tu connais Sasuke, qui joueras ton petit frère Damien. Ensuite, voici Mahiro. Elle jouera le rôle de ta meilleure amie amoureuse de ton frère, Délinéa. »

Yuya répondit au sourire de la jeune fille brune face à elle. C'était la jeune fille qui avait frappé Yukimura un peu plus tôt. Elle était plutôt jolie mais ce qui attira le regard de Yuya fut le tatouage particulier sur sa poitrine ; c'était une araignée.

« Ensuite, voici Yuan. Il interprète un des fidèles alliés et amis de Suzaku, le héros. C'est un peut le bouffon de service. »

« Je préfèrerais que tu dise le rigolo de la bande. »Rétorqua le dit Yuan, vexé.

Yuya eut un petit rire et le salua. Elle remarqua alors la bosse sur sa tête et vit qu'il s'agissait du garçon qui avait été frappé par Julian, un peu plus tôt. Une chose la surpris beaucoup chez lui : il portait un bandeau rouge sur les yeux. Il eut un petit sourire.

« Ensuite, voici Tokito. Elle interprète la sœur du seigneur Logan, ton prétendant. Elle est également la fille de Fubuki. »Poursuivit Hishigi.

« Salut. » Dit Yuya

« Gmbh…Salut… » Se contenta de grommeler la dite Tokito.

Apparemment, elle n'avait pas l'air ravie de la voir.

« A côté d'elle c'est Akira, qui joue le fidèle bras droit de Suzaku. »

« Bonjour. » La salua poliment le jeune homme, malgré ses nombreuses blessures, du à sa rencontre avec le mur provoquée par Akari, un peu plus tôt.

« Bien, ensuite Shinrei, qui interprète le seigneur Logan. »

« Salut !! »

« Bonjour. »

« Derrière lui c'est Hotaru. Il joue le meilleur guerrier du clan de Suzaku et son plus fidèle ami. »

« Bonjour » Salua Yuya.

« … »

Le jeune homme blond n'eut aucune réaction.

« Eh, crétin tu pourrais répondre !! » Intervint alors Shinrei

« Euh.. »Tenta Yuya

« Hein ? Quoi ? »

« Elle t'a dit bonjour, tu pourrais répondre ! » S'agaça Shinrei

« Oh. C'est à moi qu'elle parlait ? »

BOUM ! Tout le monde est tombé par terre, atterré par la nonchalance d'Hotaru.

« Comment on peut être aussi idiot ?? »

« Tu me cherche ? Tu veux te battre ? »

« Espèce d'abruti !! »

« Mais…euh… » Retenta Yuya, très mal à l'aise

Sasuke lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

« Laisse tomber, ils ne peuvent pas se supporter. »

Hishigi frappa alors dans ses mains et miraculeusement, le calme revint.

« On se calme. J'ai oublié de te préciser Yuya que Shinrei et Hotaru sont demi frère… »

« CE TYPE N'A RIEN A VOIR AVEC MOI !! » Hurlèrent en cœur Shinrei et Hotaru, ce qui les agaça encore plus.

Fubuki soupira.

« J'ai comme l'impression que tu l'as fait exprès Hishigi… »

« Mais non… Bon, on se calme ou je vous oblige à nettoyer les loges ENSEMBLE. »

« PLUTOT MOURIR !! »

« Bien, alors du calme. »

Shinrei et Hotaru obéirent mais continuèrent de se défier du regard.

« Bon, j'en étais où ? Ah oui !! Voici Saizo, un fidèle guerrier chargé de ta protection. »

« Bonjour mademoiselle. »

« Euh…Bonjour. »

«Voici Bontenmaru, un général appartenant au camp de Suzaku mais en réalité espion du seigneur Logan. »Dit Hishigi en montrant un grand colosse aux cheveux longs, un cache sur l'œil droit.

Yuya le salua poliment. Puis, pour la première fois, son regard se posa sur un garçon, un peu en retrait. Il était très beau, les cheveux noir longs, assis nonchalamment sur le sol. Mais ce qui attira le regard de Yuya furent ses yeux. Il avait des yeux d'un rouge étincelant, tel des rubis. Magnifiques en somme.

« Et pour finir, dans le fond Onime no Kyo, qui joue Suzaku. »

Onime no Kyo…Elle avait déjà entendu ce nom…Oui, c'était un jeune acteur montant, déjà deux films à son actif. Le dernier avait d'ailleurs fait du bruit… C'était donc lui qui jouait le rôle principal… Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Fubuki.

« Bien, maintenant que nous avons finis les présentations, nous sommes prêts. Alors, vous pouvez partir. Rendez-vous demain à 9 heures ici pour le début de notre travail !! Soyez à l'heure !! »

« Evidemment ! Tu nous connais ! » Dit Yukimura en riant.

« Justement. Je dis ça surtout pour toi Hotaru !! La ponctualité n'est pas ton truc… »

« Hein ? » Dit le concerné, faisant soupirer Fubuki de désespoir.

« Ce n'est pas qu'il n'est pas ponctuel c'est qu'il n'a aucun sens de l'orientation. Il se paumerait dans la salle de bain. » Intervint Yuan.

« Tu veux que je te tue Yun-Yun ?? »

« Non, je m'en passerais…ET JE NE M'APPELLE PAS YUNYUN!! »

Fubuki soupira avant de sortir, suivit de Muramasa et d'Hishigi. Yuya s'apprêtais à en faire de même mais la voix de Yuan l'en empêcha.

« Eh Yuya !! On va dans la salle de repos parler un peu, tu viens ? On voudrait faire plus ample connaissance… »

« Euh…oui, d'accord. »

Après tout, elle n'était pas pressée. Et elle était curieuse d'en savoir d'avantage sur ses collègues. Elle suivit donc Yuan, le sourire aux lèvres…

* * *

A SUIVRE...


	6. Premier contact explosif

**_Note:_** Voilà enfin la suite après une petite absence. J'éspère que ça vous plaira

* * *

CHAPITRE 6 : Un premier contact explosif

Elle suivit donc Yuan le sourire aux lèvres…Ils se retrouvèrent très vite devant une grande pièce d'où sortaient de grands cris. Yuya entra timidement à la suite de Yuan et vit que toute l'équipe excepté Fubuki, Hishigi, Muramasa et Tokito était présente. Ils lui firent un grand sourire en la voyant entré.

« Yuya !! Entre, ne sois pas timide !! Ca fait plaisir que tu te joignes à nous !! »

« Ah…euh…Merci… »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir en sentant les regards interrogatifs de tout le monde sur elle. Elle fut même tentée de s'enfuir en courant mais ne put assouvir cette tâche puisqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle sursauta et vit un des acteurs que lui avait présenté Hishigi lui sourire gentiment. Il lui semblait qu'il s'appelait Akira.

« Ca va ? C'est normal si tu es intimidée, ce n'est pas facile d'être la nouvelle du groupe. Vient, assied toi avec nous, on voudrait mieux te connaître. Tu sais, on ne se connaît pas tous si bien que ça. Après tout, le casting est vraiment bouclé depuis seulement 2 semaines. »

Yuya sourit. Elle était très touchée de ses paroles. Il était vraiment sympa.

« Merci. »

Puis elle alla s'asseoir sur le coussin en velours que lui désignait Yukimura de la main avec un grand sourire inquiétant. Mais alors qu'elle allait s'y asseoir, une main la retint et elle vit que c'était Sasuke.

« Sasuke ? Mais qu'est ce que…OH !! »

Elle comprit soudain pourquoi il l'avait empêchée de s'asseoir : la main de Yukimura était posée sur le coussin lui étant soi-disant destiné et elle n'avait aucun doute de la raison de cette présence. Sasuke s'approcha de son cousin et BAM !! Lui flanqua une grande claque sur l'arrière du crâne.

« YUKIMURA ESPECE DE SALE PERVERS !! »

« Quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait !! »

« Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu n'en avais pas l'intention !! »

« Oh !! Quelle vision négative !! Ca me vexe que tu me pense aussi déplacer que toi mon petit Sasuke !! A ton âge !! Tu devrais avoir honte…Mais tu es si chou quand tu t'énerves ! Dans mes bras !! »

« Yukimura tais… (Soupir) trop tard. »Tenta le dénommé Bontenmaru

En effet, le pauvre Yukimura n'avait pas eu le temps d'échapper à l'attaque fulgurante d'un certain bilboquet lança à une vitesse quasi-divine dans son pauvre visage.

« Je suis désolé Yuya que tu doives assister à un spectacle si affligeant. » Dit Yuan dans un soupir à la jeune fille qui avait finalement pris place à ses côtés.

Yuya ne répondit pas, tentant de se remettre de ses émotions. Ils étaient bien loin de ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Ils étaient tous…très détendus et très naturels. Elle les adorait déjà. Puis, finalement après que Yukimura ait finit par déclarer forfait auprès de Sasuke, ils se rassirent et les présentations plus approfondies commencèrent.

« Bien, alors Yuya nous avons un tas de question à te poser !! On se les ai déjà posées entre nous alors c'est ton tour !! D'abord, d'où tu viens ? Comment as-tu été découverte ? Parle-nous un peu de ta vie !! On veut tout savoir !! » Commença alors Akari à une vitesse hallucinante

Yuya éclata de rire face à tant d'empressement.

« Du calme !! Eh bien…je viens de Tokyo, j'ai 16 ans. Je vis avec mon frère aîné depuis 3 ans. Mes parents sont morts dans un accident. Sinon, ma vie est assez normale, j'avais un petit boulot avant, je vais encore au lycée. Fubuki m'a vue dans une représentation théâtrale à mon lycée et il m'a dit que c'est ce qui l'avait incité à me prendre. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à ajouter… »

« Je vois. C'est cool. Et ton frère a quel âge ? »

BOUM ! Tout le monde est tombé par terre, à cause de l'intérêt soudain et plus que suspect d'Akari pour le frère de Yuya.

« Euh…23 ans… » Dit Yuya, un peu perdue

« Je vois. Quelle coïncidence, moi aussi !! Et j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une petite sœur !! »

Yuya était de plus en plus perdue tandis que les autres n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles.

« Mais…pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Oh comme ça…je suis une fille jeune et belle à la recherche de l'amour alors tu comprends… »

« Ne l'écoute pas Yuya !! Elle dit n'importe quoi. Déjà elle n'a pas 23 mais 25 ans et puis de toute façon elle ne trouvera jamais de mari parce que c'est un… » Intervint Akira.

BAF !! Akira n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il se retrouvait la tête fumante au pied d'un Bontenmaru blasé.

« Akira, tu es idiot… »

Yuya eut un sourire en voyant Akira traiter Bontenmaru de tous les noms mais se demanda ce qu'il avait voulu dire. La soirée fut finalement assez animée. Seule une personne n'avait pratiquement pas prononcée un seul mot. La première fois que Yuya entendit sa voix fut lorsque Bontenmaru lui posa une question.

« Eh Kyo, t'es bien silencieux !! C'est la nouvelle qui t'intimide ? Allons faut pas être timide !! On dirait un pauvre petit toutou qui sait pas comment… »

Bonten ne finit pas sa phrase que Kyo se tenait face à lui, une étincelle pas vraiment amicale dans les yeux.

« Tu me cherche le gros ?? »

« Moi ? Non, pour ce que j'en disais… »

« Bien. Je ne dis rien d'inutile tu me connais. Et les planches à pain ne m'intéressent pas. »

Yuya tiqua à ces mots. Elle n'était pas d'une nature agressive ou à se vexer facilement mais là si elle avait bien suivit, on parlait d'elle. Donc techniquement, quand Kyo parlait de planche à pain, elle était directement concernée.

« Eh !! C'est qui planche à pain ?? » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Hum ? Non mais tu t'es déjà regarder ? Excuse-moi mais j'en ai déjà vu des plus gros… »

« QUOI ?? Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter !! »

« Kyo…tu exagère… »Intervint Mahiro

« Non, je suis sérieux. Bon, au lieu de parler va me chercher un saké…planche à pain. »

Cette fois Yuya explosa pour de bon et il fallut que Sasuke et Mahiro interviennent pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur lui.

« ESPECE DE SALE…ET PUIS D'ABORD POURQUOI TU REGARDE MA POITRINE ?? SALE PERVERS !! JE NE SUIS PAS TA SERVANTE !! »

« Ah bon ? »

« Kyo…c'est bon, arrête. N'insiste pas. » Tenta Yuan, qui stoppa toute tentative après avoir croisé le regard de Kyo. Furieuse Yuya défia Kyo du regard pendant au moins 5 minutes avant de détourner le regard et finalement, elle remercia tout le monde et sortit, furieuse après avoir certifié à Yukimura qu'elle pouvait rentrer seule et qu'il n'était pas utile que Sasuke la raccompagne. Yuan soupira.

« Ca commence fort. Tu sais Kyo, je ne voudrais pas donner l'impression de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais si tu ne fais pas un minimum d'effort, ça ne marchera jamais. Je te rappelle que c'est avec elle que tu vas tourner le maximum de tes prises. »

Kyo l'ignora superbement et se dirigea à son tour vers la sortie

« Yun-Yun ? Pourquoi tu fais un truc que t'as dit que tu ne voulais pas faire ? »

« Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? »

« De quoi ? »

Yuan soupira de nouveau. Non, le pire c'était bien lui.

« Laisse tomber Hotaru. A demain tout le monde, moi je rentre. »

Puis ils finirent par rentrer chez eux les uns après les autres.

* * *

9h15. Tout le monde était réunis dans la salle où allait débuter le tournage. Oui, je sais Fubuki avait dit 9h mais que voulez vous, Hotaru n'y peut rien s'il ne sait pas faire la différence entre la grande salle au fond du couloir de gauche et le grand couloir qui mène aux toilettes. Enfin, il avait été retrouvé c'était déjà ça. Pour l'heure, Fubuki leur expliquait le principal de la journée. Aujourd'hui, pour débuter ce ne serait que des prises de vues avec quelques débuts de prise, textes en main puisqu'il fallait que Fubuki leur donne à chacun l'intégralité du texte de leur rôle pour qu'ils l'apprennent pour le semaine suivante. Yuya fut rassurée quand elle sut qu'aujourd'hui elle ne tournerait qu'avec Sasuke et Mahiro. Elle n'avait toujours pas digéré le coup de la planche à pain. Elle ignorait pourquoi il avait été si odieux mais une chose était sûre : elle n'aimait pas cet Onime No Kyo.

« Bon, je crois que j'ai tout dit. Alors en place. Où est…YUKIMURA !! ARRETE DE DRAGUER ET AMENE TOI DERRIERE TA CAMERA !! »

L'interpellé s'exécuta au pas de course.

« Désolé ! Mais dis moi, tu ne serais pas à cran ?? Si tu veux j'ai un remède assez eff… »

« Non merci. Contente-toi de filmer et de la boucler. Pigé ? »

« Oui boss !! »

« Bien. Alors, on va commencer par un essai de la toute première scène de dialogue du film. C'est entre Yuya et Mahiro. Allez-y. »

Puis, les deux filles commencèrent à jouer leur scène. Elles s'en sortaient très bien, pour l'interprétation et semblaient bien dans la peau de leur personnage. Il s'agissait d'une conversation entre Lydia(Yuya) et Délinéa(Mahiro) très centré au sujet notamment du futur mariage arrangé que subirai Lydia et de la rencontre proche avec son futur mari mais aussi sur les sentiments que portait Délinéa à Damien(Sasuke), petit frère de Lydia. A la fin de leur prestation, elles furent grandement applaudies par les autres et Fubuki leur fit un énorme sourire. Ce fut Muramasa qui prit le premier la parole.

« C'était parfait !! Quand vous aurez appris les textes et que vous jouerez vraiment la scène ce sera vraiment génial !! Et aussi quand Yukimura se décidera à filmer autre chose que le décolleté de Mahiro… » Les félicita Muramasa, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres.

« QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?? »Hurla la concerné en se précipitant sur le caméraman qui avait déjà détalé, le sourire aux lèvres. Sasuke et Fubuki eurent un soupir de désespoir totalement synchro.

« Mahiro, évite de trop l'abîmer ce n'est pas que je tienne particulièrement à lui mais on a besoin d'une caméra… » Demanda Fubuki.

Mahiro finit par abandonner la poursuite de Yukimura qui continuait de sourire.

« Ah…quel beau métier !!¤ »

« Oui, bon on peut poursuivre ?? »

« Chef oui chef !! » Dit Yukimura en se mettant au garde à vous.

« Arrête ça tout de suite Yukimura ou je te jures que je te tue. » Menaça le producteur, déjà exténué alors qu'ils venaient à peine de commencer.

« Bon, reprenons. Alors, la prochaine scène à jouer sera…entre Hotaru, Kyo et Yuan. En place. Votre première scène d'apparition. »

Les 3 concernés prirent place au centre de la pièce et quand Fubuki donna le signal de départ, ils commencèrent à jouer. Tout se passait pour le mieux pour le moment, chacun faisait bien son rôle. Mais, comme on dit les bonnes choses ont une fin et cette fin fut déclenchée par Hotaru qui se trompa dans le texte.

« Yun-Yun on doit faire gaffe… »

« Stooooop !! Hotaru qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

« Bah quoi ? »

« Il faut lire le texte que tu as !! »

« Bah c'est ce que je fais mais y'a une erreur ! »

« De quel genre ? »

« Bah il y a écrit que je parle à Raito !! Mais il s'appelle Yun-Yun !! »

Fubuki eut un soupir de désespoir tandis que Kyo souriait ironiquement et que tous les autres avaient une grosse goutte de sueur, profondément ahuri par le manque d'intelligence d'Hotaru.

« Raito c'est le nom dans le film !! Toi tu t'appelle bien Kotri !! »

Hotaru le regarda comme s'il était fou.

« Bah non…mon nom c'est Hotaru !! T'as déjà oublié ? »

« JE LE SAIS QUE TU T'APPELLE HOTARU !! MOI JE TE PARLE DE TON NOM DANS LE FILM !! »

« Ah bon ?? »

Fubuki allait répliquer en s'efforçant de réprimer sa folle envie de se précipiter sur la scène pour tuer Hotaru mais se retint. C'était peine perdue. Il se demanda à cet instant comment Muramasa avait pu lui trouver un talent d'acteur alors qu'il avait déjà du mal à se rappeler son nom…

« Bon, on passe à la scène suivante avant que je ne commette un meurtre. Merci. »

Ainsi, Yuan, Hotaru et Kyo furent remplacé par Shinrei et Tokito. Yuan mit plus d'une demi-heure à se remettre du fou rire que provoqua d'ailleurs la prestation de Shinrei qui était parfaite hormis au moment où, par mégarde il trébucha sur le pied de Tokito et qu'ils s'étalèrent l'un sur l'autre lamentablement. Hotaru ne manqua pas cette occasion de se moquer de nouveau de son frère et Fubuki décida alors de leur accorder une pause plus tôt que prévu, le temps se remettre de cette prestation catastrophique et se lamenter auprès de ses amis Muramasa et Hishigi qui eux, prenait la chose en riant.


End file.
